Lucky for KidLiz Week
by Gypsy08
Summary: "No, it's not that." Kid said, "You see I talked to Soul and Black*Star about…what is the term? Ah, yes, I talked to them about picking up girls."


I do not own Soul Eater.

KidLiz week prompt: Lucky.

XXXX

It was a Saturday night and girls seemed to be lining up at Deathbucks Café in unrealistic amounts. The girls used the specials as an excuse to come to the place, but in truth many had come for the sake of seeing three handsome young men. The three boys in question were too involved in their own conversation to even notice the groups of giggling girls much less the slips of papers being put in their jackets at the entrance. After a half hour or so, the owner of the shop moved the three boys to the table right in front of the window and told them that for the inconvenience they could stay as long as they wanted with free drinks. Still a little unsure why they had to move in the first place, Soul, Kid, and Black*Star agreed and continued with their conversation.

"Are you sure that will work?" Kid asked confused, "Those all sound stupid."

Kid's eyebrows furrowed as Black*Star told him a story about the pickup lines working. Soul looked out the window and took a sip of his bevarage. Honestly, Soul knew that Kid would be lucky if Liz didn't slap him silly after saying the lines Black*Star told him. Soul wasn't exactly sure if he wanted to get involved. Was Black*Star being serious that those lines worked on Tsubaki or was this revenge on Kid for last week?

"What do you think, Soul?" Kid asked, "Will asking if Liz farted really be like giving her a complement because I'd later tell her that she blew me away?"

Soul looked at Kid with a sympathetic gaze, "It's not exactly-"

"What does Soul know?" Black*Star exclaimed loudly, "He hasn't even kissed flat chest!"

Soul glared at Black*Star. Was he really going there?

"I haven't kissed Liz either." Kid commented, "Please, don't refer to Maka as flat chest. I actually admire Soul for taking it slow and to Maka's comfort. He is a true gentleman."

"Yeah," Soul scoffed, "I'm ten times better than Black*Star. So, listen Kid, depending on which pickup lines you use you'll get different results. The lines idiot gave you will probably get you shot."

Kid sighed helplessly, "So, what lines do I use?"

Soul grinned, "You just have to know your lady to know which ones are right."

"My lines are amazing!" Black*Star interjected, "I'm the smartest guy here!"

"I'm sure Tsubaki was just being nice." Soul retorted, "You have to do more than just pickup lines."

"Well, what else?" Kid asked intrigued.

Black*Star, however, stood up and asked Soul to a fight. So, Kid's question was never answered. Once, the fight was over Black*Star and Soul were laughing their heads off at how stupid the other was. Kid just watched the two in amusement. Still, he would have to find someone else to help him with his dilemma.

XXXX

"Elizabeth," Kid calmly said as he sat down next to her on the couch, "I need your help with something."

"For the last time, I'm not counting my bras to see if I have a symmetrical amount." Liz glared at him before turning her attention to the t.v. again and eating another spoonful of cereal.

"No, it's not that." Kid said, "You see I talked to Soul and Black*Star about…what is the term? Ah, yes, I talked to them about picking up girls."

Liz looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"Is that so?" She replied in a tone Kid could have sworn was anger.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to do it right with this particular girl." Kid said weighing his words, "So, I was hoping you could help me. If I was the macho kind of guy you are into, what would you want me to say or do?"

Almost to add emphasis to his statement he puffed out his chest. Liz sighed. She really didn't want to answer his question. Wasn't it bad enough that whenever they walked out of the house girls gawked at him? Now, he wanted to add fuel to the flame of Liz's jealousy by actually flirting with them?

"Just say how pretty they are," She set down her bowl on the table in front of them, "Maybe a cheesy pickup line, and then do something bold I guess. I'm not really sure."

"Is this what you'd like?" Kid asked.

Liz shrugged, "I guess."

Kid nodded and then smiled at her, "Thank you, Liz."

She gave him a grim smile, "Yeah, sure thing."

Kid jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs. Liz sighed and slowly stood up to put her bowl in the sink. She wasn't exactly sure how she was supposed to react to this. She could barely deal with the so called subtle notes girls left him. She set the bowl down and turned around slightly confused when Kid coughed to get her attention.

"Why hello there," Kid said walking up to Liz, "Might I ask what your name is?"

Liz raised an eyebrow at him, "What are you doing? You are well aware my name is Liz."

"Liz," Kid nodded in approval, "what a pretty for a pretty girl. I don't think I've ever met a girl as pretty as you, but I didn't come over here to flirt with you. You see, I lost my phone number and I was hoping I could have yours."

Liz threw he head back and let out a loud laugh. She had to admit he handled that well. Kid looked around losing some of his confidence. He took a deep breath and continued.

"You know, I might sound drunk, but the truth is I'm just intoxicated by you." Kid said.

Liz grinned at him. Kid couldn't meet her eyes so he looked around in different directions. She walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"So, wanna tell me what this is all about?" Liz asked huskily.

"My attempt to get you to notice me as more than just…I want to be more than…well, whatever we are just isn't enough anymore. I feel like we've played cat and mouse long enough."

XXXX

"So, did you guys kiss?" Black*Star asked as they sat on the same table as yesterday.

"I don't kiss and tell." Kid said before taking a sip of his coffee.

Black*Star grinned and leaned back, "That implies you two kissed."

"No it doesn't." Kid replied, "It just means I don't want you in my business."

"My lines got you where you are." Black*Star declared.

Kid scoffed, "As if, I didn't use a single one of your line."

Soul sighed. He needed new friends. These two were idiots. They hadn't even noticed the hickey on his neck yet.


End file.
